Secrets of the service
by LittleMissStrawberry
Summary: a collection of thoughts from special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Catlin Todd as we follow there there secret life one that Kate takes to the grave, sometimes even those who serve there country every day have a secret, KIBBS


**hey just a series of what i wish had happenen, im all for Jibbs but she broke his heart and never said sorry, so katie has my vote**

* * *

Yankee white

**Gibbs**- she stood less than a meter away from me, her brown hair hanging to her her shoulders and her eyes ablaze with fury.

"And this is agent Todd secret service" floated into my mind, Agent Todd I wonder what her first name is.

"All these LEO's are contaminating a potential crime scene" I needed her to leave I could not concentrate.

"I flew in on it" she spoke, her voice was like an angel, but now I had to put up with her longer, not that that was completely a bad thing.

As she walked off the plane our eyes locked hers filled with a million un answered questions poured into mine, filling me with a love I hadn't felt since Paris and jenny

*****

Standing in front of me with her had on her gun accusing me of something, but her angry was sort of hot. God I sound like Dinozzo.

"Fine you can be on my team"

Firing back and forth comments I laughed at myself I was flirting like a freshman who hadn't leant how to talk to girls yet.

"The pilot won't take off till the secret service chick gives us the thumbs up" Dinozzo yelled coming down the stairs

"Guess that makes it my team" agent Todd smirked

"No guess that means I just have to hijack air force one" I muttered ordering Tony to escort her from the plane, and taking off towards the cabin

Half way up the stairs, agent Todd stopped me

"Ok your team, but only because I don't want to delay us further by having to shoot you", she said, putting her hand out for me to shake

**Kate-**

He comes on to MY plane, tells me on HIS team, and then fires of a list of rules I have to follow, and in the process managed to make me fall head of hells for him.

*****

I hadn't been felling well all morning but once Gibbs stated 'bagging and tagging' the look of food disagreed with me and I took off running towards the rest rooms, with Gibbs hot on my heels. Just as I reached the door he spun me round as I vomited into the evidence bag.

"Can I rinse now you've got your evidence" I spat at him, exiting into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me.

Rinsing my mouth I looked into the mirror, I will not fall in love with agent Gibbs; he would never like me but then why was he always staring at me.

*****

Still chuckling slightly and ducky's reaction to my virgin comment I looked up at Gibbs. He was still staring intently at me with his head cocked slightly to one he looked kind of cute in an older guy way. So I decided to test the limits. Stretching one arm out I place in behind my head watching every minor change in his facial expression I looked for any signs that he might in any way be attracted to me, but unlike Tony he showed none. Thought I am under the impression that agent Dinozzo is interested in every female.

"You going to lecture me about sleeping with people you work with" I questioned internally cringing. Waiting for the answer that will probably ruin all my current hopes and dreams.

"Nope" wait he said no their hope in this world yet.

**Gibbs:**

She will be the death of me, I swear if she lies on a lounge like that again, and I have to remain emotionless again I will die. She looked perfectly, just wow.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs I knew it was Kate ducky was with the body at the rear access of the plane and Tony was in a body bag at the off ramp

"Where's the body" she questioned I hated lying to her but, I want that body I can say sorry later. Wait did I just think sorry, I never think sort.

"I don't know" I replied chuckling taking another glug of my coffee.

"you move it to the off ramp for a fast get away ," she paused her hair flaring around her neck she looked more beautiful than ever "it won't work Gibbs I've been ordered to turn the body over to the FBI at Andrews" ok I can handle that, they can have Tony

"Maybe you can stall them till we get it off"

"no I can't I won't defy a direct order, I'm sorry Gibbs"

"never say you're sorry" not to me at least, I don't think she should ever do anything wrong enough to deserve that.

*****

I felt bad cheating her like that but Fornell on the other hand, I'd cheat him any day. At least now I had an excuse to see Kate again, but she was with major Kerry. I think my heart just broke all over again.

"I think it's time we spring Dinozzo"

**Kate:**

It had been one day since my life had been turned topsy turvy, I was questioning my love for Tim, falling in love with a man I had met once, and was recovering from a potential threat on the president's life. But Gibbs he was the main thing on my mind.

*****

Gibbs had the most messed up team I have ever met. You had Gibbs I don't know what he's background is but he was like the strict teacher at school that everyone loved and respected anyway. Tony, the womanizer who was probably only in the job for the babes and the guns. Ducky who seemed to have a story for everything? Abby the crazy Goth forensic scientist, together they were one messed up team.

"Kate" I love it when he said my name, turning I saw him wagging a stick of gum in my direction.

"when's the president returning?"

"tomorrow noon, I'm flying back tonight to region the detail"

"mind if I tag along" he somewhat pleaded looking at me with an equivalent of puppy dog eyes. I would really like him to be there but I don't know

"Pleeease" well I'll be shot but how could I say no to that.

**Gibbs:**

I said please someone help me she had made me break so many rules I had set for myself, I had said, please and I never say please. I had fallen in love again, which I had promised not to do again since Paris and Jenny, jenny she still meant so much to me but now Kate meant more.

*****

"I see you're over the flu" I said looking at her, she had a blush beck in her cheeks, and her eyes where twinkling, her hair looked fresher and less muted, she looked radiant.

"24 hour bug Tim got over it yesterday," Tim I was beginning to wish that he was dead, not that I would have a chance even then. "Tim is major Cerry"

"Yer I guessed that" I chuckled enviously.

"I met him for a drink yesterday" she stated suddenly like word vomit, but it didn't stop the images flashing through my mine, her and Tim at a bar leaning over and kissing her perfect lips. I have to stop thinking like that I thought as I turned to face her.

"I told him we had to stop seeing each other, well we hadn't been dating long, we had known each other for a few months on the detail" she started to mumble again, but my brain had long tuned out focusing only on her first statement, '_I told him we had to stop seeing each other" _I knew it was wrong but it made me happy in away to know that they were no longer together, I sounded pathetic and in love.

**Kate:**

Word vomit much, why with just a look of his eyes could he make me tell him all that, within an hour of knowing him I had told him about Tim and I and now I had almost spontaneously announced our break up to him.

*****

Walking up the walkway towards Gibbs, I looked down at my laptop, I had looked up every minor difference I was quite proud of myself, some of the differences where so trivial like the carpet in the cockpit was dark brown instead of royal blue.

Looking up I saw Gibbs marching towards me looking frantic.

"We need to talk" he announced venom laced through his voice. What had I done wrong I had looked up all the differences for him and done everything he asked.

As he reached for the knob to the conference room I stopped him it was already being used

"What are you doing there is a campaign conference in their"

"I need to talk to you in private" he ordered, yer well there's a lot of things we need to do in private. Uh I need to stoop thinking like that

"Well there's no other private meeting you, well you could ask the president to give up his office but that might be a little weird " I started to mumble as he grabbed my laptop and chucked it on a chair pushing me towards the lavatory.

"Hey, what are you doing" really I didn't care but it would be nice to know beforehand. As he ripped my gun from my holster he pushed me into the corner.

"Sit down" ok that was an order and he's holding my gun, how dare he touch my gun

"What are you doing" I questioned again, now this was looking more like he was going to kill me.

"Commander Trap was poisoned Australian snake venom, hard to detect, mimics a natural death" he paused as if stating a fact, but all the while his icy blue eyes stared into mine.

"What you think I did it"

"Well sweet pea you were with him when he was poisoned"

"And so was the president you going to accuse him"

"No he wasn't with Major Kerry yesterday"

"Tim"

"Yer stroked in a George Town street, you know what I bet it wasn't far from the bar where you kissed and said bye bye" no not Tim he can't be dead, he's lying that bastard is lying. But I was with both of them just before they died, who do I know is going to be next.

**Gibbs:**

I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I enjoyed her small body pressed up against mine, it just seemed to fit so perfectly, even with her with her pounding her fist against my chest. Pulling her close I hugged her until her sobs slowed, and then reluctantly pushed her away.

"Gave it to you cold wanted to see your reaction. Lie'rs cant pale on que" I muttered passing her gun back, I truly felt bad for doing that too her

"You're still a bastard" well I can agree with that.

"How were they poisoned?"

'dry cleaners laced their uniforms with poison must be an alkida sleeper"

"Tim must have recommended his drycleaners he, he"

"What"

"Yesterday Tim told me they had a drink and he gave commander trap tips like that" she sobbed

"Well they got to be after the president what would killing the ball carrier give them"

"Nothing another aid steps in"

"And another plane this plane they forced the president to fly his backup"

"But security is exactly the same'

"But the plane isn't and I bet security isn't until the presidents on board" oh we are in trouble I bet alkida planted something on bored, looking across at Kate I saw the same terror flash across her face, fear of dyeing, fear of losing loved ones and for her fear of losing a president.

**Kate:**

Shit what do I do, I thought putting my ear piece back in I listened as the crackle of medical emergency press cabin echoed through my ear

"There's a medical emergency in the press cabin"

"It's a diversion cover the president" Gibbs ordered heading down the hallway as I turned as ran towards the president's room upholstering my gun

"No one gets past you" I ordered the ball carrier heading through the doors.

"Agent Todd, may I ask why your here" the president asked his eyes flicking, between my gun and the door.

"There is a medical emergency in the press cabin, and the NCIS agent and I believe there is a plot against your life"

"Isn't there always" he laughed as bullets shots ricocheted through the air I turned and raised my gun. Walking out of the room I looked at the scene before me Lenard was on the floor machine gun in his hand and bullet wounds to his chest, Gibbs stood half way up the hallway holding a SIG with bullet shots all on the wall behind his head, with the press and other secret service agents behind him.

Walking towards me he looked grimly at Lenard, he didn't want to kill him but he did, handing the gun to me he smirked, his silent way of me that he was right still in shock I gazed back at him, even with Gibbs being and agent I never imagined him a killer and I don't know if it scared me, or entranced me more.

*****

"I heard you quit agent Todd"

"Yer happy news gets round fast; it was the right thing to do"

"Yep, you pull that shit at NCIS and i won't give you a chance to resign"

"Is that a job offer?" I yelled after him as a silver beamer pulled up on the curbed and he jumped in, kissing a red head as they sped away, Dam I have completion, but at least I get to see him every day, at work, with Dinozzo what have I gotten myself into.

* * *

**hit the review button please, the more reviews i get, the more inspired i feel to write, so if you want more reveiw, NCIS knows where you live * looks round evily***


End file.
